everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloriosa Münchausen
Gloriosa Münchausen is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the stepdaughter of Baron Münchausen, the protagonist and narrator of the M.H.S.N Tales collected by Rudolph Espe Rapse. Gloriosa Müchausen (born Gloria van Dyke) is the next Baroness Münchausen. A lot of changes have occurred to this young lady when she was given the opportunity to follow in the footsteps of the greatest traveler no one heard of. Gloriosa has much to prove with this new position but she’s oh-so-happy to get the chance to change her otherwise boring court life once and for all. Character Personality *Comic book and pop fiction nerd. *She fangirls easily over other heroes or peculiar characters. Appearance Gloriosa is slightly tan. She has golden eyes and a rather large and pointy nose. Gloriosa’s brown hair is in a bob cut with a silhouette resembling the hair worn by cavaliers. It is slightly curled at the edges. She is rather well built with guns to spare and nice abs but she isn’t so big that it hinders her mobility. Think of the body of a grimmnast. This has all been obtained through vigorous training and maintainance. Hobbies & Interests Gloriosa is a huntress. Skilled at the rifle and horseback. *Shooting *Stunts *Grimmnastics: *Adventure and Sci-fi books: *Horseback Riding *Music: She plays the harp. *Architecture Story - The Surpirising Adventures of Baron Münchausen How it goes Main article: The Surprising Adventures of Baron Münchausen (I don’t think I can summarise it in a general way because this is more of a collection of random short adventures than a full length novel or continueum) How Gloriosa comes into it Gloria Van Dyke was the daughter of Dutch non-legacy nobles. After her biological father’s death when she was little, her mother raised her alone for some years before deciding to remarry. This time, she was wedded to the current Baron, David Münchausen, just when Gloria was nearing her teens. Because Münchuasen did not have any children of his own before Gloria became of age, she was chosen for role and decided to change her name to something more fitting and the name Gloriosa Münchausen was born. Recently, her parents’ plans for having another child does excite her but it also raised some concern because Gloriosa herself did not possess Münchausen blood and never will. She’s afraid of being cast aside and likely to be just wedded off like a typical basic damsel. Like a commodity. Parallels *She is Münchusen’s stepdaughter rather than biological daughter. The real historical Hieronymus Karl Friedrich Münchausen sued his second wife of cheating, believing the daughter she had during his absense to not be his. He died childless. *She is of actual dutch descent, in contrast to fictional Münchausen’s false claims. *Gloriosa’s taste for dairy products and cherries are references to Dairy Island and the cherry pits Münchausen used to shoot the deer with a cherry tree on its head. *Her hypermobility references Münchausen’s indestructibility throughout the story. In one story, he literally survived getting his back curved with his head forced into his belly from a ship collision, suggesting he was somewhat flexible. *Her affinity for getting shot out of a cannon? Münchausen rode a cannonball into battle. Literally. * Her bad luck around giants, the magic slingshot and the fact that she plays the harp are references to King David from the Bible, who Münchausen claims to be a descendant of. *Gloriosa’s friendship with Sam parallels Münchausen’s admiration for great adventurers of the past as well as his ties to the British, having saved their spies from their execution and built a bridge from Central Africa to the British Isles. Relationships Family David Münchausen He’s virtually non-present at this moment as he is still undergoing his destiny, probably stuck on the moon or some battlefield. Mrs Van Dyke Soccer mom Friends Because she is the (step)daughter of a famed nobleman as well as his heir, Gloriosa is expected to attend many formal events, which meant she got to interact with many aristocrats and royals. Morganite Bérylune Samuel Gulliver Gloriosa is a big fan of many great adventurers and one of her biggest inspirations besides her own stepdad is Lemuel Gulliver. But since she can’t talk to the dead, Glory turned to what’s second best - a living descendant. Sam and Gloriosa met during language class and they were assigned as study partners due to their complimentary language backgrounds. Sam was learning German and Dutch while Gloriosa was learning English. She started off treating him as an idol (and might have harbored a celebrity crush on him) but once she discovered they had many mutual interests, their friendship grew. They usually meet in the horse stables. Radiant von Ganse TBA Pets Bayonet Bayonet is Gloriosa’s trusty greyhound. She is one of the pups Baron Münchausen’s hound gave birth to. Glory trains her using an RC car with a stuffed chew bunny strapped onto it. unnamed Hippocamp Lives in the school pool Unnamed exotic bird Oufits Basic Gloriosa wears a black leather corset encrusted with diamonds and has golden flame patterns and lining sewn onto it, resembling armour. She wears a long grey coat with a flaring tail and lace sewn underneath. There are two large pockets on the sides of the coat and the coat has red cuffs. Glory has on black leggings, red leg warmers and a pair of black stilettos with a skull carved at the heel of each one. Epic Winter Gloriosa wears a furry ushanka and a red redingote ala hussar with an empirical waist and lots of gold thread and Pom Poms. She has big snow boots and comes with a snow shovel. Super extra formal A large powdered wig with a model ship glued to it and a very pasty powdered face. Very big dress with lots of bows. Turkish Beekeeper This is the outfit she hypothetically wears while taken as a prisoner of war after losing to the Turks. The top is based on the robe a la turque and she wears puffy pants. (Think Baba the Turk from A Rake’s Progress). She wears a beekeeper hat and carries a large silver axe. Class Schedule Even though she received a destiny filled with adventure and battles, it didn’t mean she could get away from powdered wigs, massive dresses or prissy classes like Princessology or Dance Class. Müchausen was not just a soldier, he was a charismatic host and a man of the court so Glori must learn to be as elegant as she is strong. Trivia *Her birthday is on the 14th of January, which is a nod to the planet named after Münchausen. This makes her a Capricorn. *Gloriosa is pretty hypermobile and can perform some amazing contortions. She is also a stunt person, particularly enjoying getting shot from a cannon. *She loves dairy products, especially colorful fruit yoghurt smoothies and grilled cheese sandwiches. *She has a YouTube channel with the handle of “The Flying Dutch Lady”, where she films stunt and acrobatic videos This is more or less a reference to both a certain ship and a dairy product brand. *Other than her native Dutch ,German and English, Glory can speak Russian and a little bit of Turkish. She is currently taking courses in English, Russian and Turkish. *Glori’s surname is sometimes shortened to M.H.S.N, especially when used on name tags and plates. Gallery Glori redesign by GoldenGossip.jpeg|By GoldenGossip. Concept I had an idea for Gloriosa when I came across a comic book that I really liked as a kid. It was a translated , shortened adaption of the Baron’s adventures and I thought I could use this story for an eahoc. I tried searching for the full story and immediately I got hooked when I began reading it. Unlike Sam’s, there were no study guides for this story so I had to read and interepret the text and references myself. Theme songs *Play the World by Rumer Willis. *just like this by Coldplay. (This is also part of Sam and Glori’s ship playlist but it also works for her personally) *The first part of Baba the Turk’s aria. Category:Royals Category:The Adventures of Baron Münchausen Category:Females Category:Nobility Category:Dutch Category:Madame O'Front Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs